Part of You
by Cammy3131
Summary: <html><head></head>This is a story about me getting transported into Detective Conan World. I'll meet some strange people along the way and not to mention the characters of the story themselves.  You'll have to read to really understand    Many OCs   RESTART</html>


Hey everyone

So I'm restarting Part of You and you might find that some things are gonna be different and some other things will be the same, but if you could bear with me here because I was really disappointed in how things were going with the story before. Anyway, here's goes nothin :)

* * *

><p>My name is Alice Jackson, and this is how I was transported into a world full of Mysteries.<p>

I listened to the trees brush together as the wind slowly stroked their branches. Staring down at my feet all I really wanted to see was the ground. I had taken this sidewalk home so many times that I could go blind and still be able to find my way back. No one would be at home so I always paced myself slowly.

As the sun beat down on my blonde hair making it shine a golden color I kicked a pebble down the path and I followed it with my eyes until it rolled into a bush. I paused at my next turn to get back to my house and stared at where the pebble had gone. It was an unfamiliar forest that had always been behind my neighborhood. It never seemed interesting to me, but today I stepped a foot closer as I saw a shining light coming from the darkened woods.

I smiled a bit, and took one glance back to the path towards my house. It only took one glance for me to decide. A detour couldn't be so bad, maybe it could even turn into a small adventure. I smirked a little bit and backed up into the forest making sure no one was looking.

As I wandered further in I could still see where I was going due to the few rays of light that passed through the canopy and I slowled my pace once more, but took in the new surroundings.

_Maybe I could make a hideout here_, I told myself.

I finally noticed a large opening ahead and as I drew closer I saw an empty field with tall grass that swayed in the breeze. I sped up and ran to the edge stopping just before the hidden forest unfolded itself. The wind blew past my face as I looked out into a perfect and untouched world.

I couldn't help, but openly gap out at the beauty. I slid off the messenger bag I wore and laid it against the trunk of a tree. I stepped out into the light and blinked a few times. I ran to the center and laughed as I twirled around. I fell to the ground and spread myself out while running my hands through the grass.

I paused for a moment when I started to hear a nostalgic song being sung.

"Hello?" I called out sitting up, but the echoing voice only seemed to get louder and come from all around me.

I quickly came to my feet and glanced about only to see no one. _This is getting a bit creepy_; I thought and started to head back the way I came when I say a shadow pass through the corner of my eye. I whipped my head around to see nothing, but now a child's laughter could be heard and I walked faster.

I turned around, but continued to walk backwards, "Sorry if I trespassed! I'll be leaving now," I shouted just before seeing the shadow cross my eyes path, but it was gone to quickly for me to even register its form.

I stopped when the child's voice had finally faded. I slowly turned myself back around as I felt something staring at me, but to my surprise there was no one still and I narrowed my eyes and frowned nervously, "This really isn't funny at all," I stated. Now fear started to creep up my spine as the wind chilled my neck and brushed my hair across my face.

_Please see me, _I finally heard the child's voice clearer

"Who's there?" I yelled out to the field.

_Please, can't you see me?_ She called again and I swayed around where I stood only to see more grass until I spotted a humanoid figure that was just barely tall enough to look over the high grass. The small girl stood far away where I couldn't see her face properly. I felt disoriented as I found myself struggling to see what she looked like. _Save us, _she called, _your eyes can see, Please Save us! _She was gone without a trace after I blinked.

I panicked glancing around me looking for her, but all I saw was the grass had stopped blowing and the trees branches hummed to a stop. As all this noise stopped and thoughts consumed inside my head. _Save her? What does she need saving from? _

A sudden ringing started in my ears and I held the side of my temple, but still tried desperately to look around for the girl. "Who are you?" I shouted to the emptiness of the noise and suddenly the strangest thing happened. As I stood there the ground beneath me opened into a large black bottomless whole. All the grass that had once brushed against me was gone and all I could do was fall. I tried to reach back to the surface, but I dropped further and further into it. The hole now above me quickly vanished and I was swallowed by the utter darkness that now surrounded me.

I felt like I was in outer space being surrounded by this vacuum of night, but a sudden shockwave entered me with a million pounds of gravity. I fell intently and only in a second was I overwhelmed with light and a throbbing pain shot through my head. The world of light faded into grey and then black.

* * *

><p>1st Chapter Rewritten: Check!<p>

It's a little bit different then the first version, but still very similar

R&R ~Cammy3131

_**Quote: "I will also show you a sweet dream next night"**_ –Vampire Knight


End file.
